TakeDown
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: "He's the monster that will forebode the inevitable death of anything that crossed their path. Everyone will crumble; all of the species will experience death at his hands. It will occur nonstop."


**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot.)**

 **...**

Crimson flowed through his fingers. Red, dark, flowing.

They always called him a monster, always a monster, even before birth. He was a monster, nothing else. Not even human. He was just giving what they wanted. He called him a monster, and yet when he fulfilled their wishes, they still called him a monster. They deserved it.

Every single one of them will get what they wanted.

A full blown monster.

Another snap; it was over. Red flowed, pooling along the ground as it escaped from the body.

He was a monster, but now he knew for himself. They always wanted a monster, so here he was. He'd given them their desire for a monster. They deemed him as such, but couldn't stand when he did.

They couldn't make up their minds, yet, a monster they shall receive. Just like him.

His eyes were open as the red slid its way down his face. They wanted this... and they deserved this treatment. He was going to go all the way. He was not just a so-called monster, but he, indeed, was truly a terrorizing creature. His actions were not inexplicable; they were there for a reason.

He'll please them in becoming what they decided he would be, what he sh _ould_ be. It was not exactly a complication, barely even a nuisance. The solution was already in his head.

He didn't need to be a genius to recognize what was required of him.

He'll won't just be a jinchuuriki; he'll be greater than that. He'll be the creature that struck terror and panic into all the others around him. He'll be the greatest monster for everyone to dread. He'll be just what was speculated by his whole village.

They made him, directly after his birth it was initiated. They created this, and now its coming for them. Every single being in this village and the next. He was going to put this world in hell. It was his duty now. He's going to be the perfect little monster.

His fingers dragged across the bloodied ground. They made this. It was their own doing. He brought it up to his lips. A perfect little monster and beyond that. He'll be the greatest one this world, and any other worlds out there, have ever witnessed.

He was going to make a mark on this pathetic world. He owed the villagers his existence, after all. They will come to terms with him and their prolonging of the inevitable. The monster would arrive, murder them all, without any type of remorse. He'll destroy everything in his path, carve his name in the foundation of pain and fear.

In fact, he wouldn't just severe his ties of humanity, he decided to create a much stronger bond. A bond for only himself. He is a monster, therefore he became undeniably what they named him as, and he relished the feeling. He was going to be the on true monster of this world. His pale blank eyes slid over the mix of sand and red. The one and only monster, he shall be.

He'll be strong, much stronger than any man or woman. He won't be weak like the villagers, tied to emotions, tied to others around them, focusing on living. Their hearts fluttered as he raised his hand.

 _Breathe._

Fingers slipped close, causing the disturbing noise to finally cease. He won't be like them. He was not weak and insignificant. Not like them. He won't beg, won't plea for someone to spare him. He vowed to never be this pathetic, ever again. He won't convert to his other side... his human self...

He will always respond to the one that caused his name: monster. That side will be everything he needed. Mother and him, against the world. Just them, and no one else. One after another, their incessant screams echoed through the night as the moonlight hit off the discarded forms along the ground.

Fluttering in their chests stopped automatically in his presence, for good. He and Mother will destroy this world. It'll be just a matter of time.

Another breath.

He was becoming gracefully more dreadful and brutal. He wasn't going to let anyone get away, even the ones younger than himself. Sand swirled around him after the realization that people were fleeing hit home.

Muffled screams sounded as the sand overtook them. He could feel their movements, as well as their fluttering hearts and gasping breaths. He debated on letting them suffer. They wanted this, didn't they?

 _Breathe. Hold it there for a little longer._

No more movement. Sand rose and smashed back down upon their motionless forms.

 _Crack._

Silence. Then, much more screaming. They weren't going to get away. He didn't understand why they continued to try to accomplish this feat. Sand raced after them, easily holding them suspended in the air. Fingers snapped closed once again.

He wouldn't give this up, this sound. Red exploded along with the sand, mixing together once more. A smirk came to his lips. A monster, yes, that's what he's destiny would be. He'll make it true. They were going to not just pay, but regret that they chose him as their monster. Suna's monster would no longer be caged.

Breath escaped the boy, red from not just his victims, but the top of his head flashed in the moonlight. He will be released from this "cage," and he'll take everyone along for the side, for at least a few moments.

This day will be the start of the end. Mother and him will...

 _Pause._

More approached, sand wrapped around them and struck them against the buildings. Snaps exploded from not just the buildings, but the people as well.

Isn't he just the greatest monster? Not yet, but he'll strive to be the best. In fact, the sand slid along the ground and shot toward the sky to emphasize his point. Sand barreled to the ground, devastating everything it landed on. He'll be the best, even if he had to murder all the others.

He'll be the monster of eternity to create fear and inspire people to attempt to run, despite the outcome of being the same if they didn't.

 _Breathe._

Minds mashed together. He would kill anyone. They deserved it, let alone they wanted it. Him and Mother will accomplish their goal. Sand and red around his feet. The red color seemed to be overtaking the sand by now. Staring at the red run over the sand, he could see it.

The end sure to come soon, for everyone, with Mother and him standing on top, even if it was for a little while. He'll bathe the world in this mixture for ever more, and always, no matter what.

He's the monster that will forebode the inevitable death of anything that crossed their path. Everyone will crumble; all of the species will experience death at his hands. It will occur nonstop.

 _Smash._

A building shattered as the sand connected with it as if it were glass hitting the ground. He'll be the reason that adults would lament in the night, not for their lives, but lost ones as well. Humans... so fickle, yet also, in a way, predictable.

He'll be the so-called monster under a child's bed or in the closet. Unlike those ones, though, he'll be real. He'll do his job and leave. No one will be safe with Mother and him side-by-side.

Another infuriating noise reached his ears. It was those constant heartbeats. In a rhythm, those beats went all at once. He rose his hand as the sand snaked around the owners' bodies. He would cleanse this world free of anything left imperfect.

Fingers met palm, tightening sand around them, enough to matter a splatter of red spread along the ground to reach his feet. His hold on this pathetic universe will outstretch any one creature's grasp. He will be not confined within the boundaries of this place. He'll push the limits. He'll be...

The greatest demon that this world will ever get the chance to witness. He liked the sound of that.

The most distinguished demon from all others.

 **...**

 **(I hoped you enjoyed. This will most likely be just a one-shot, unless you guys want me to continue on with this idea, but for now, it's just like it is.)**


End file.
